


The Feast

by kissyuuri (weesynthpixie)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Praise, Rimming, i don't have an excuse at all, mild spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 01:56:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10401141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/kissyuuri
Summary: Katsuki Yuuri has a really nice ass, and Victor can't help himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i really have no excuse i'm so sorry.

When Victor wakes it’s to bright sunbeams coming through the window of his and Yuuri’s apartment. He blinks a few times, moving his bangs out of his face. He stretches, hand searching for his fiancé (god _his fiancé_ ) next to him who is surely still asleep. The soft snoring confirms that right away.

The hand lands directly on Yuuri’s bare back, and Victor notices how the sheets have pooled down in Yuuri’s sleep to right below his butt. He’s naked due to the summer heat and Victor can’t help but hum under his breath at the exquisite beauty that is Katsuki Yuuri’s ass. Nice and plump but full of muscle as well. Victor is well acquainted with that ass but it never fails to take his breath away.

He can’t help himself when he slowly glides his hand down Yuuri’s back to one of the cheeks, softly massaging the flesh, the other hand propping his head up so he can openly stare. Not too often can Victor do something like this because Yuuri tends to get self-conscious and hide himself when Victor stares at him. Yuuri knows he’s attractive, at least a little bit, but he doesn’t think he’s attractive enough _for Victor_ which usually causes Yuuri to hide himself when he’s openly exposed like this.

Victor normally doesn’t have any of that nonsense and never fails to tell Yuuri just how beautiful and amazing he is and how much he loves looking at him naked. “You still need to skate naked for me on the ice someday, Yuuri,” he had told Yuuri one time and Yuuri had nearly choked on his hot chocolate. He had firmly denied he would ever do such a thing especially at a public rink, but Victor had only winked at him and gave him a look that roughly translated to “you say that now but…”

So Victor is soaking it all in before Yuuri fully wakes and grabs at least a pair of briefs to put on to cover himself up. His movements against Yuuri’s right butt cheek grows firmer as Victor begins to feel himself grow hard. He exhales a long breath, shifting slightly closer to Yuuri on the bed. A finger goes wayward as it teases just between Yuuri’s cheeks and Victor _wants_.

Before he knows it, he’s hovering above Yuuri, leaning his head down to place feather light kisses along the back of Yuuri’s neck and shoulders. Victor smiles against one shoulder blade when Yuuri shifts under him and mumbles, signaling that he’s beginning to wake up.

“Good morning, moya lyubov,” Victor says.

“Mmm,” is all Yuuri says, blinking his eyes open and turning his head to look up at Victor. “Why are you hovering above me?”

Victor continues kissing Yuuri’s back, moving his hips to bump his growing erection against the backs of Yuuri’s thighs. Yuuri groans. “Victor~. It’s first thing in the morning.”

Victor chuckles and says, “I can’t help that my beautiful fiancé is spread out like a feast for me. Let me take care of you.” He smiles wickedly then. “I’ve got something in mind.”

Yuuri raises an eyebrow at the last part but willingly consents with a sleepy “okay” before burying his face back into the pillows.

Victor continues his soft kisses against Yuuri’s back, one hand rubbing up and down his side, the other keeping him propped up. He loves Yuuri like this, soft and pliant to the touch. His skin is especially soft from sleep and his muscles are relaxed. He tends to keep them tensed up for many reasons, but sleep is when he truly can relax. Victor has given Yuuri a decent amount of backrubs over the months but nothing seems to work as well as a good nights sleep.

Yuuri wiggles his hips in a tantalizing invitation, probably wanting Victor to fuck him and promptly, but Victor has other plans in mind. He taps Yuuri’s legs in a signal to spread them, allowing Victor to kneel on the bed properly. He shifts down a few inches to get comfortably in place. Both hands grab Yuuri’s ass firmly, fingers digging deeply in and Yuuri moans into the pillow, body twitching.

Victor smirks before parting his cheeks, exposing him to Victor’s hungry eyes. This isn’t the first and it definitely won’t be the last Victor sees of Yuuri’s hole but every time it makes his heart skip and a jolt of arousal shoot down his body. Victor groans at the sight. But Yuuri, without fail, begins to squirm and reach his hand down to move Victor’s hands.

“Victor, don’t—“

“Yuuri,” Victor says tersely. “How many times do I have to tell you to not hide your body from me, especially the most intimate parts of you?”

Yuuri sighs. “But—“

“No ‘buts’. You are gorgeous, Yuuri. Every part of you. And I love looking at you. I love how your body responds to mine. I love how you moan for me. Not a single person has ever pleasured me the way you have, body mind and soul.” Victor pauses for a moment, moving a hand up and down Yuuri’s back in a comforting gesture. “So please, Yuuri, let me have this. Let me look at you. Let me give you as much pleasure as you give me.”

Victor can hear Yuuri swallow, let out a breath he had been holding, and relax under Victor’s hand. Biting his lower lip, Yuuri nods to continue and Victor gets overwhelmed at the feeling of love that runs through him. Coupled with the deep arousal, Victor feels like he’s floating.

He wasn’t lying when he said no one has ever pleasured him like Yuuri has, in more ways than one.

With a few more swipes of his hand up and down Yuuri’s back, Victor moves to pry Yuuri’s cheeks apart again and takes a moment to soak it in once more. To be a tease, he takes a finger and gently flicks it against Yuuri’s hole, delighting in Yuuri’s response of thrusting his hips up.

“Wait Victor,” he tries to say into the pillow, fingers digging into the fabric. “Lube.”

“That won’t be necessary because I’m not going to fuck you.”

“W-what?” He sounds distressed.

Victor chuckles. “I’d rather do this instead.” And Victor spreads Yuuri as much as possible before placing his lips against his hole, without much fanfare. Yuuri twitches hard, raising his hips slightly to push against Victor’s face.

Victor wants all of this, wants every part of Yuuri’s ass touching him somehow, wants to not even come up for air if he could figure out a way to avoid breathing. So he places one arm on top of Yuuri’s lower back, using his forearm to push Yuuri’s plump cheeks fully against his face. The other hand is grasping Yuuri’s thigh firmly for anchorage.

He begins with small, sucking kisses against the rim, delighting in the way it twitches against his lips. He smiles. Then, his kisses become large and wet, the noises reverberating in the room loudly. Yuuri is letting out a constant string of moans and curses, some in English and some in Japanese. He’s already losing it and Victor has only just _begun_.

He dips a little lower to kiss and nip at Yuuri’s perineum, which makes Yuuri practically wail at the feeling. Victor swipes his tongue agonizingly slow back up to Yuuri’s hole, letting just the tip breach him. Yuuri’s fist connects with the bed at that point and Victor giggles against him at the reaction.

“Victor, Victor, Vitya, please,” he’s babbling now and Victor’s cock throbs at hearing Yuuri act this way just from eating him out.

He does poke his head up a bit to say, “What, Yuuri? What do you need?”

“Deeper,” is all he says before moaning again. Victor knows Yuuri wants his fingers if not his dick but he’s not quite done down here with his tongue. And, if he were to be honest with himself, he kind of wants to see if Yuuri could come like this.

Victor hums instead. He lifts his head up, bangs falling in his eyes, and lets a string of spit drip down onto Yuuri’s hole directly. It’s the dirtiest thing he’s ever done but he _loves_ the way Yuuri reacts, back bowing, nails scratching against the sheets.

“Victor, oh my god,” Yuuri says.

Victor dives right back in, caught up in the lust-filled haze he’s experiencing. His sucks against the rim become harder and more intense. His kisses get sloppier and wetter. And Yuuri gets louder and louder. At one point, Yuuri actually reaches back with his right hand and grabs the back of Victor’s head, hair strands firmly between his fingers. Victor moans at the feeling of Yuuri pushing his head harder against him, at the fingers methodically curling and uncurling depending on the strength of pleasure.

Victor is so hard _it hurts_. He can’t believe he can probably get off like this, just eating Yuuri out and humping the sheets under him.

But he wants to draw this out, wants to continue to lick and kiss at Yuuri’s hole until it’s red and sloppy and Yuuri is beyond comprehension (which he’s getting pretty close to being at this point). He licks Yuuri particularly hard and wet and, before he knows it, he’s smacking a hand against Yuuri’s right cheek, feeling the flesh jiggle against his face.

“Yessss,” Yuuri moans, hand not buried in Victor’s hair pulling at the sheet beneath him. Victor does it a couple of more times against the left cheek and Yuuri’s hips have now risen up off the bed below.

Victor reluctantly releases him to look beneath, sees Yuuri’s dick red at the tip and dripping pre-cum directly onto the sheets. A slight pool of it is forming and Victor moans seeing Yuuri so turned on like this.

Victor knew he was a champion at ass eating, but none of his previous partners ever reacted the way Yuuri is acting now. It’s a beautiful sight and exactly what Victor was hoping for by doing this.

He doesn’t know how long it’s been now, a long time considering how desperate they’re both acting, but he wishes it can go on forever. However, realistically, they’re both going to need to come soon or else it just becomes torture at this point.

“Yuuri,” Victor says to get his attention. Yuuri turns his head and his eyes are completely glossed over in pleasure, pupils dilated to the point where all Victor can really see is black and a hint of brown. Sweat makes his hair stick to his face. He looks completely debauched and Victor has to blink and shake his down to remember what he was supposed to say. “I’m going to fuck you with my tongue. I want you to push back against it if you can, okay? Fuck yourself on my tongue.”

Yuuri tries to nod but all he does is gasp at Victor’s fingernails digging into the flesh of his ass. Victor waits until Yuuri finally says “okay” weakly, shoulders going tense as he prepares.

Victor gets a good long look at Yuuri’s hole, red and glistening with saliva. It’s so beautiful that Victor almost tears up looking at it. He wishes Yuuri could see how he looks right now, completely messed up and blissed out with pleasure. Wishes Yuuri could see and feel just how much Victor is enjoying this.

“Okay,” he says. “Here we go.”

Victor leans back down, licks at Yuuri’s hole a couple more times and gathering more saliva there, then sticks out his tongue. He feels the muscles of Yuuri’s rim protest at the intrusion a bit, but thankfully he’s wet enough that the tip of Victor’s tongue breaches him without too much resistance. He pushes a little further and when his face and tongue is completely flush against Yuuri’s hole, he pulls out slightly. Yuuri’s hips, just like he was told, thrust back and Victor gets _that close_ to coming.

The string of “Victors” and “Vityas” that were coming out of Yuuri’s mouth has now dissolved into random syllables and grunts and moans, pleads asking Victor to let him come. To Victor’s dismay, there isn’t enough stimulation for Yuuri to come like this.

After a few minutes of Yuuri and Victor developing a rhythm, Victor pulls away, watching as Yuuri’s hips continue to thrust back on nothing, his whining getting louder and more intense.

“Victor, pleasepleasepleaseplease, I need to come. Right now. Please.”

Victor decides to take pity on him at that moment. Taking himself in hand, Victor plants his face against Yuuri’s hole once more, then reaches with the other underneath Yuuri to grab at his twitching cock. Yuuri doesn’t know what to do with his hips at that point, trying to thrust forward into Victor’s hand but also back onto his mouth and tongue. It’s too much, for both of them, and Yuuri is the one to come first.

Victor feels him swell in his hand before he let’s go, all over Victor’s hands and the sheets. With a sigh, Yuuri goes boneless and Victor has to swiftly move his hand before Yuuri crushes it. When he does, he blinks at the sight of _so much_ come on his hand. Because he’s already done so much dirty kinky stuff this morning, he brings his hand to his face and licks up some of Yuuri’s come.

It’s just enough to break him, coming onto his fist and the bed, a couple drops landing on Yuuri’s thighs. Suddenly becoming really sensitive, Victor removes his hand before falling down next to Yuuri. Yuuri is still very much dead to the world, breathing heavily, body twitching in the aftermath of his orgasm.

“So,” Victor starts. “How long was that?”

Yuuri groans, turning his head to look (more like glare) at Victor. “Too long. I felt like I was going to explode if you didn’t let me orgasm when you did.”

Victor laughs, putting his arms behind his head. “Had to at least been thirty minutes, right?”

Yuuri doesn’t answer him, eyes bleary now as his body begins to fully fall into post-orgasm haze.

“Did you like it?” Victor asks, turning his head to look at him fully.

Yuuri nods then yawns.

“I’d like to do that again sometime,” Victor says, mostly to himself at this point.

Yuuri nods once more. Snores fill the room once more and Victor chuckles at how easily his little katsudon falls to the temptations of sleep. Victor lets a hand wander through Yuuri’s black hair, messing it up even more. He leans forward to place a kiss on his forehead.

“Sleep well, moya lyubov.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you got this far then chances are you're a rimming slut like myself which, congrats, welcome to the club. 
> 
> moya lyubov - "my love"


End file.
